let me show you how good death feels
by Neon haunt
Summary: Ryder, a misfortunate and rather lazy grim reaper gets his jobs of the day in his soul scroll, yet as names start suddenly vanishing off of it he gets a bit upset. determined to find the cause of it he makes a rather stupid choice and goes out searching. A pon finding the cause of it all he also finds out that maybe a few souls gone messing wasn't such and thing.


Let me show you how good death feels

This is a rated M story. I do not own silent hill nor any of the material in it. This story will contain abuse,gore, sexual themes, and rape and male on male action in later chpters

Ryder stared down at his wrist watch trying hard to determine how long he'd been in this hellhole. Tapping the cursed object the grim reaper tore it of his snowy wrist and chucked a ways away. He was becoming jumpy and agitated at the whole thought of being her. Swallowing his emotions he placed the scythe in his left handle firmly on the floor before pushing himself to his feet. His whole being was racked in pain as his not as nearly broken mind flew to how he arrived here.

Ryder glanced at the scroll on his desk as it begun to fill up with countless names. His mind wishing that for one day someone didn't die. Not only did it make his life harder but the same ole same ole was really starting to get on the male's nerves. "I'm going out to work," he shouted through the empty house. His heart seemed to tremble as his echo repeated his words. Images of his late wife threated to overcome him with tears yet something stole his attention before the waterworks could start.

Lifting the scroll to his ebony eyes he noticed names were disappearing of the list, a sharp cry of outrage tore from his lips ending in a savage growl. Now what the hell was vice-grip.

"SHOW ME WHERE AND WHO'S TAKING MY SOULS!" Ryder roared in complete and utter outrage. The scroll glowed a neon blue before showing a town, evening out and correcting the right colors. His eyes narrowed at the sight," Now, show me who has been stealing my souls." The scroll in his hands begun to shake rather wildly to his surprise and horror, his eyes grew widened. Dropping it a horrible scream pierced the air. It took him a moment to realize the scroll was screaming. Bewildered, Ryder took a step back still looking at the paper. A green sign flashing the name "SILENT HILL" appeared before scroll burned away to dust.

Snatching up his motorcycle keys and scythe he exited out the front door, locking it behind him. Never in his life did he have a greater regret.

A pon arriving at via Silent Hill he was greeted by the heavy smell of ash and death. Something was here that didn't belong, besides himself. Ryder left his bike near the entrance of town and started forward, about twenty feet into the abandoned place he heard a loud boom followed by the ground rattling violently. Gazing over his shoulder he had just about time to the road behind him collapse taking his motorcycle with it. Releasing a broken cry, he pulled on the long raven locks of his hair. He didn't have long to cry over his precious, expensive friend as a siren blazed overhead. Looking the direction of the noise he noticed the sky getting darker as well as a veil of white fell to the ground. Glancing at buildings he noticed people he didn't think live there scurry out and towards a massive church, the pinpoint of the siren sounds.

A massive pressure snapped Ryder out of his thoughts and flung the reaper into a nearby car. "The hell-" he started painfully shutting his eyes. A loud scrapping sound forced him to open them. A massive being stood a few feet away and was slowly advancing towards. Confused yet unfazed Ryder got to his feet and brung his scythe out in front of him. "So, I guess you're the reason why I had to leave the comfort-"he was cut off as the other became clearer. A body that looked as hard as steel, its lower have incased in a sewed together smock, atop its head sat a massive, rusted, and very much blood covered pyramid. As Ryder took in the other before him he also noticed it carried a very large blade, what he didn't noticed as that is was positioned in a way to skewer which it promptly did.

Screaming in agony he dropped the scythe, and coughed up a tub of blood. His eyes leaking bloody tears as the others grip tightened on the blade's handle. Ryder watched in horror and pain as his stomach was brutally fucked by the knife. Letting him never recover from the violent motions as it plunged back into flesh and organs over and over, suddenly the pain stopped. Falling forward Ryder was caught by his hair and slammed face first into the pavement. A watery chuckle coming from his attacker who repeated these actions until satisfied with now barely moving figure.

Infuriated, Ryder grabbed his scythe and slashed the other's sup posit legs. With a growl the pyramid creature released him. Forcing himself up the reaper ran like hell, following other people in front of him, body trying desperately to heal itself. Soon the church from before appeared in his view and a confused look crossed his face. Why are people running into the church, that THING could just break down the doors.

Leaping over tombstones and running past people Ryder begun to slow his pace. This place was freaky. That thing was BEYOND FREAKY! A sharp and suddenly pull on an ankle tore him backwards and into the air. Ryder's had just enough time for the word "shit" to run across his mind before his back slammed into a tombstone, shattering it like nothing. Gazing up dazed a the creature from before he frowned ,"YOUR'RE CHEATING!"

The thing released another water chuckle like before tightening its grip on his ankle. Wagging a finger in Ryder's face it began slamming the reaper back and forth on stop of differently shaped graves. Testing how good his body held up against him while enjoying the boy's cries and gasps of pain. Racking in delicious sounds it was surprised when Ryder used his scythe to rebound off his pyramid. Growling at its new toy's freedom, his swung the great knife harder than intended, sending the smaller from sailing away on the stall winds like a ragdoll.

Ryder's flight came to and abrupt end as he slammed into a building and through it into a dusty room. His beaten and broken form rebounded off the wall before he dropped on to the soft bed sending more dust flying into the air. Too out of it to even move he sneezed once before falling into nothing.

T^T sorry this is my first story on here and I know it seems a bit rushed. Reviews are asked so I can get better at this or that or if I need to make changes. Thanks for reading tho.


End file.
